


One Missed Cup of Tea

by RefrainGirl



Series: Cups of Lovely Tea [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Flirting, Canon Backstory, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fever, Hallucinations, Humorous Charm, Inigo has been strong for too long, Inigo lacks common sense, Injury, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, Nursing a Pessimistic Rake, POV First Person, Robin delivers a dose of tough love, Romantic Fluff, Scars of the Past, Shyness, Trauma, deep talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefrainGirl/pseuds/RefrainGirl
Summary: Inigo had just finished that awkward conversation with his father about his purpose in the past/present. Being called a disappointment wasn't one of his fonder memories, but eventually a certain tactician comes along and helps him deal with more than just that. Based on an idea I had about what happens after Inigo/his father's rank B support convo.





	One Missed Cup of Tea

"Agh, no! Gods, what am I going to do now...?"

I frowned at the closed doorflaps. It sounded like whoever was in there was in the middle of having a private moment of some sort. I didn't really want to intrude, but the text I was looking for was sitting on the shelf in the very tent from which curses streamed in endless waterfalls. I needed to pour over my tactics guide a bit more to reassure Chrom that my plan had absolutely no holes in it, and I was in a bit of a hurry to do so. Pulling the tent flap back a bit, I peeked inside. "Um, excuse me? Can I come in for a - "

A shock of brilliant blonde hair whipped up to reveal the horrified face of Inigo. He was sitting on one of the benches that Chrom and I often used to have our lengthy discussions on strategy. He was clutching at his leg, which gave me a sneaking suspicion that some kind of injury had been inflicted there.

" - moment...?" My eyes quickly darted down to the spot he was gripping, and he hastily released it. "Is everything alright Inigo? I could hear nothing but grumbling for three tents down."

His easy, humorous smile tried to cover up the pain he was experiencing, and it did a very poor job. "O-of course! Life couldn't be grander! What you heard was... It was simply me practicing my lines!"

"Your lines?" I cocked an eyebrow. "Lines for what, exactly?"

"Robin! How could you not know?" He gave an over-embellished flourish of the arm. "Why, for the ladies! If we happen upon a beauteous maiden during our travels, it wouldn't do to be ill prepared for her affections!"

"I think you're giving yourself far too much credit," I answered blandly. Then my tone turned as serious as the frown I was giving him. "Are you sure that's all it was? You seem to be favoring your right leg, and are taking much care not to draw anyone's attention to it."

He unconsciously squeezed at his leg again as I said this, and this time the wince belied his attempt to seem unaffected. My frown deepened even more until I was sure it had morphed into a full-on scowl. What was it with this man and hiding his pain from everyone else? Were all men really that obsessed with their image of strength?

"Damn, you could see all that? And here I thought I was being careful..." He let out a sigh and offered me a wry smile. The weariness lurking deep in his eyes tugged at my heart. "I guess I should have known better than to try to put one past Chrom's master tactician. You've really earned that title."

Shaking my head, I came forward a few steps. "Here, let me see..."

He recoiled back at my approach, groaning as his leg protested the action. I sighed. It was astounding to me that such an amicable man could be as easy to startle as a deer! He likely got most of that from his mother, I knew. Olivia was always timid, and after each sentence an apology was sure to follow; but I had honestly never expected her son to be worse than her! I could barely look at the poor man without causing him any manner of embarrassment.

"Inigo, take it easy!" My eyes widened in alarm as a rivulet of blood became visible on his pantleg. "You're bleeding!"

"It's nothing," he said, his teeth tightly clenched, "that I can't handle. Just a scratch from one of those Plegian dogs."

"Don't you dare try to downplay something this serious! If left alone without treatment, even a small cut can become infected. Depending on how long it's been ignored, this could possibly result in worse endings, as well - like amputation!" I couldn't help but waggle my finger at him like a nagging mother. "I'll tell both your parents how irresponsibly you're acting, and then will you ever hear of how disappointed they are!"

Inigo gawked at me in pure disbelief. "Father _told_ you about that!? It was supposed to be a discussion between men!"

I glared down at him. "Apparently it was something that warranted mention to me as well. I suspect it was done mainly out of concern for his son's welfare, for if you won't look out for yourself, then who will? Vaike and Olivia can't always run to your side at the drop of a pin, you know!"

Inigo glowered at the floor, knowing that this argument couldn't be won - especially against an opponent such as me - and I used that opportunity to rush to his aid. Despite his protests and uncomfortable squirming, I rolled the cloth up to inspect the 'scratch' he'd obtained.

It could hardly be called that. The gash reached almost straight to his ankle from the knee. Blood oozed in a slow trickle from the tear in the scab that had reopened, and it was speckled with a sickly green pus. Definitely a sign of major infection. I tentatively ran a fingertip across the skin above the cut, and Inigo hissed as if he had just been branded by a white-hot strip of iron. I had hardly applied any pressure at all, not to mention that this wasn't even the part of his leg that was badly injured.

The infection had spread, then...

"I thought you said that you went to get this treated!" I scolded, pinning him with one of my more vicious stares. "Now it's infected to a point where you could become very sick! Frankly I'm shocked that you aren't already suffering from a severe fever!"

The swordsman sweatdropped at the mention of the word, and my eyes narrowed accusingly. "You have a fever too, don't you?"

"W-well... Er..." He scratched the back of his head, and only then did I notice his overly flushed complexion and the sweat beading along his forehead. I'd thought he was merely blushing out of embarrassment, but all this time he'd been silently succumbing to a fever brought on by his foolishness. The smile he gave me in answer was extremely sheepish, and served only to annoy me further. "I might. Maybe..."

"How long?" My tone dripped venomously off of my tongue. "Tell me how long this has been going on."

"Around a week, at the most. I give you my word on that."

Well, at least the bastard was being honest about that much.

"I thought that I could handle the cleaning by myself. It didn't seem like such a daunting task at the time," he explained, spreading his hands helplessly. "I have no clue when things went sour. Maybe it was during one of those times when I snuck out to... Um..." He hesitated, turning away from me with a frown. "W-well, at any rate, I suppose it didn't help much. Obviously I'm not that great of a healer."

I was in no mood to even _briefly_ touch on that one. Pissed at myself for making such a rudimentary mistake, and also terrified at the idea of how dangerous this whole scenario had just become, I hiked his pantleg up over his knee and stood. "I'm going to get Lissa to look at it." I jabbed a finger at his chest, causing him to flinch. "You, stay here and don't move. If I come back and you've moved even the slightest inch, I will roast you alive. Are we clear?"

Without waiting for an answer, I turned around and strode towards the door. But I had only taken two steps when I felt something reach for my wrist and hold me back. I didn't trust myself to look at him without snapping, so I stayed facing forward.

"Let me go."

"I... I can't do that."

"Why not? Do you really want to die? Is that all you came here for?"

My voice sounded bitter, hurt, and angry beyond belief. I hated that, but I just couldn't stop. "Lucina and the others are trying to save the future, to save the entire world, for everyone. What exactly is your purpose? I'd like to believe that you're here to help too, but lately all I see is you getting hurt and keeping it to yourself. What good are you to us dead, Inigo? I'm sure that Vaike and Olivia from your time wouldn't have wanted things to end here, this way. They believe in you, just as everyone here does. Just as I do. So why don't you do us all a favor and start taking better care of yourself? In fact, why don't you start mentioning what's really on your mind for once? Hell, even if you only tell one person... At least let _somebody_ know what's going on with you!"

I longed to ease whatever misery that dwelled within him, even if I only had a small chance for success; but that would never happen as long as he kept hiding away within himself. And for some reason, it was much worse if a woman should discover his exposed underbelly.

Which is probably why he had been staring at me with such a mortified look on his face as I entered the tent.

_ I suppose it was akin to running into him with his pantaloons down around his ankles. But I wouldn't have caught him unawares at all if he'd simply trusted me to begin with... _

At some point my eyes had grown misty. Whether it was out of desperation, worry or something else entirely I couldn't tell; but I did know that my tears weren't of any use. Weeping didn't save lives, proper thought and action did. I reached up to dry my eyes on my sleeve and tried to tug my other hand free. It wouldn't budge.

Inigo was still holding me fast, not too hard but firm enough to prevent my escape, and I couldn't understand why. It riled me up like nothing before ever had. I was trying to spare him from an unwanted, fairly inglorious death, and in return that damnable man was doing everything he could possibly do to stop me.

_ Damn it Inigo! Why are you being just so bloody difficult!? _

Silence surrounded us, marching into formation and holding us both at swordpoint. Then, in a voice so quiet that I was surprised to hear it from the likes of him, he muttered, "I don't want to die."

Slowly I faced him, and he seemed to be struggling for composure as he spoke. "I don't want to die, and I don't want anyone else to die. I... I want my parents back. I want my life back. The only way that will happen is if I fight, and I am prepared to. I will stand by you, if you will have me. My strength will be your strength. But..." He closed his eyes, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "No amount of bravado can erase the things I've seen. People dying, landscapes burning, the Risen overtaking everything until all that remains is despair..."

"To never allow a single thread to come undone, no matter what the circumstance, is my duty. Citizens in the future looked to me whenever they felt small, and they expected me to make things better - to be their champion when nobody else would. I've managed to put my grief aside in order to accomplish that, and I've done so for the longest time; yet all I know is how to act the part. I try, but rarely is there any real joy in what I say or do. As much as you may wish to see me as a cheerful fool, Robin, I can be nothing if not pessimistic when the mood strikes."

Those eyes opened up and gazed miserably at me, shimmering with unshed tears that he was fighting to keep back. The sight of it tightened my throat, making it hard to breathe.

"I'll admit there are times when I feel like nothing will ever be okay." He swallowed hard and stared down at his hand, slowly clenching it into a fist while he talked. "But meeting you all, seeing my parents alive again - albeit as their younger selves - has managed to lighten the load a bit. It gives me hope to see everyone working so hard towards a better outcome. Still, it is not enough to make me instantly forget my reality. I want nothing more than my future parents to be alive again, yet every day I go out to battle and I can't stop myself from staring. I feel like I'm fighting alongside a memory. Vaike and Olivia are my family, but at the same time they aren't. Every moment I spend with them here makes me realize that more and more clearly."

Inigo then gestured toward his leg, and his expression darkened. "As if that wasn't enough for me to worry about, then the other day when I received this injury, the same day father and I got into that argument, I had the most horrible thought: if they died now, not only would they never exist in the future, but I would... I might never..." He gritted his teeth and fell silent; there was no more power left in him to speak such words of pain. I didn't push him. I felt I could finally see things from Inigo's perspective, anyway.

Somehow the dispute with Vaike had opened him up, letting him reveal his hidden agonies and share, even briefly, the depths of the despair that he had felt during Ylisse's apocalypse. I was shocked that he would suddenly become so open with me, yet I was immensely grateful for this chance to try to help him. All of the kids who had come back to the past from the not-too-distant future had their share of demons and scars, and I had tried on numerous occasions to be there for them as well; but Inigo was tougher to crack than most, and now I understood why. He hadn't been allowed to show any weakness whatsoever to anyone. Though on the outside he was a determined rock for foes to break themselves against, deep down his skeletons still rattled in the closet, giving him no peace of mind.

That man had often felt the same as all the rest of the victims, yet he still put on a fake mask of cheerful optimism. His laugh, his every smile, was sculpted for the benefit of everyone else around him. He was the one who kept spirits up in the midst of other's tears, and there was no time for him to be upset.

This had been done for so long that it was nigh impossible for him to change it. The outer visage of gaiety was as much a part of him as his hand, or his foot; but while the less observational folk (like myself, I admitted grudgingly) saw nothing more than a flirtatious and foolhardy youth, underneath it all only Inigo could see the ghosts of a ruined future clinging to his haunted soul. Nobody, not even his mother and father, had realized the extent of his pain because he had become so adept at keeping it under wraps.

That in itself was a bigger act of bravery that most other men could boast about, in my opinion.

But it could hardly be expected for anyone else to comprehend if he never told them what he had just revealed to me. I quickly mulled over in my mind the conversation I had with Vaike a little while ago, when he had informed me of his concerns about Inigo. All that the swordsman had just said correlated with his father's account almost seamlessly - except for the part about fretting over his parents dying all over again; meaning that he had actually managed to tell his dad about some of his sorrows, at least.

Well, it was about time. Olivia needed to hear this too, but it wasn't my place to tell her. If I were her, I wouldn't want to get personal information about my son secondhand. I'd have to trust that Inigo would talk about it with her when he was ready to.

But if he hadn't completely spoken to his parents about his emotional baggage yet, why was he blabbing about every single detail to me? Hmm... Maybe he was telling me now because my plea had managed to get through to him.

Of course, he could be completely delirious too. He did have a scorching fever, after all.

I knelt down in front of him, careful to avoid his hurting leg, and reached up to gently brush his cheek. "Don't worry about that. It's my job to make sure that nobody dies out on the field except for the enemy. I won't let Vaike, Olivia or anyone else get killed, you have my word. I would like you to promise me something, though."

"What?" His eyes were looking somewhat hazy and distant. To confirm my most pressing thought, I touched the back of my hand against his forehead. The fever was indeed getting worse.

I sighed. "Be honest with me and with your parents from now on. In fact, be honest with everybody in the entire army. I had no idea that you were suffering under an extreme mental burden; and your overwhelming amount of stress is about as unhealthy as this slash in your leg. I don't want to see you in poor health ever again, Inigo. You aren't invincible, and in this world you don't always have to hide away. I'll be here for you if you need me, and I'm sure that many others would have no qualms about listening to you either. But this is something I seriously think that Vaike and Olivia should hear about, whenever you feel able to bring it up. So, can you keep that promise for me?"

He stared blankly ahead, his gaze seeming to finally snap back into focus after a moment, and he smiled tiredly. "I'll try my best, Robin."

I smiled back, and rose up once more. "Good. Now if you'll let me go, I can find Lissa and ask her to inspect that gaping wound on your leg. She might have something for that fever of yours, too."

Inigo blinked in surprise. "Huh? Why do you have to leave? Just send the other one to fetch her."

Now that was odd. "Other one? We're the only two in here."

Inigo made a vague gesture with his hand, and I saw him wobble slightly in his seat. "With respect, no we aren't. Your twin is here, and she's been dutifully listening while we talked. I can't believe you haven't paid her any heed this whole time, not even mentioning her existence to me! I'm sure she wouldn't mind going, would you darling?" He smiled a charming grin at the empty space in the middle of the tent. I would have laughed if I wasn't so worried about him.

"I'll be right back! Don't move a muscle, Inigo! I mean it!"

I was just about to leave when he grabbed my hand this time. Sighing exasperatedly, I looked over my shoulder at him. "Inigo, I don't have time for this! You need medical attention!"

"You asked me what my purpose was?" The expression on his face was so earnest that I didn't have the heart to blow him off. Tapping my foot impatiently, I waved my hand for him to continue. "Of course I want to save the future and my parents, but that's not the only reason why I'm here. I've since discovered another motivator for staying with the Shepherds."

"Really?" I tried not to sound too disinterested. I desperately wanted to hurry over to Lissa's tent post-haste, but for strange reasons that swordsman still wasn't letting go of me. "Then why else would you trap yourself in the past?"

Inigo threw a tentative glance towards my invisible doppelganger, as though he expected her to throw a fit if he voiced his opinion. "I don't want to make anybody jealous," he whispered behind his hand, "but I need to be near you as much as possible."

My heart stopped as soon as I heard those words. It was like ice had been clogging my veins my entire life. Blood rushed through me, heating me to a fiery burn the likes of which I'd never felt before. When I reached towards my face, it was hot to the touch. I knew for a fact that I wasn't hallucinating due to a fever.

"Me? Why me?" I asked in a small voice.

He simply grinned at me, and weirdly that smirk made my stomach flop. "I'm in love with you, Robin. I have been ever since we first met."

"Inigo..."

His expression shifted until he looked thoroughly embarrassed, reminding me all at once of Olivia. "But... I-I mean, well, it's perfectly fine if you don't feel the same! There's no pressure for you to fall into my awaiting arms or anything! I needed to tell you my feelings, regardless of the result; for I knew if I waited any longer my heart might explode. Just do me a favor and keep this a secret from your twin over there," he begged, nodding with his head over at nothing. "I couldn't bear it if things became strange between you two because of me."

Even if my twin had been real, did he honestly expect us to claw at our eyes like fighting chickens - and over _him_, no less? Perhaps he'd actually seen it happen once before; the look he was giving me now was one that said, 'Please don't kill each other.' His expression triggered my recollection of a few stories that Nah had offhandedly brought up about Inigo's affairs with the ladies: being punched in the face, getting his shoulder dislocated...

Imagine what would happen if two women wanted to be with him at the same time?

Yeah, I figured that some ladies really could be brutish when it came to certain guys they liked. Not that I would blame them if they reacted that way towards a known skirt-chaser like Inigo. He likely deserved what he got.

Then again, the swordsman probably never fought back or defended himself from the onslaught either. A true gentleman doesn't harm an unarmed lady no matter the circumstances, and I was fairly certain that Inigo saw himself as such. Now that I think about it, that would explain the mysterious injuries that he received every so often. He never did tell us where he got them from, either...

Anyway, the point being that his fears about me and my twin were somewhat well-founded... er, sort of.

I slowly shook my head with a chuckle. It was true that that craven could be infuriating to a fault; but then again, moments like these showed just how much he cared about his friends, and especially his loved ones. And now I could be counted among the lucky few that he loved.

Couldn't I?

Well, at least I _thought_ I could. It would be utter folly to believe a man's every word when he was this unwell; of course I knew that. But when he got better, would he still say the same lines with conviction?

Or would there instead be an apology looming on the horizon?

Pushing the disturbing thought from my brain, my lips gently brushed against his, trying to silence the doubts that were whispering in low voices all throughout my mind.

"Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

Eventually I was able to find Lissa, although kissing Inigo didn't make it any easier for him to release me. She sentenced him to ample bedrest after using her clerical magic on his leg, and gave me strict orders to watch over him to ensure that this actually happened. There was also the matter of his fever, which she remedied by giving me a pouch filled with special tea leaves that I was to boil for him every day.

"Make sure that he drinks every last drop, okay?" She had winked at me, as if she knew that I would hold him to it without fail. "It's the only way he'll overcome that fever! No excuses!"

After that, we had been dragged into battle quite abruptly. I was peeved, since I hadn't had a chance to look at the book that I'd originally been searching for; but, even though I hadn't read it, we still prevailed in the end. Chrom was impressed and relieved, as usual. Inigo had been forced to stay behind with Libra during that fight and I hadn't seen him for the remainder of the day. I wasn't concerned too much about him while I was in the heat of battle - I knew that Libra was a reliable caretaker - but that didn't mean that the swordsman's words weren't weighing heavily on my mind.

Before I knew it, a week had passed by without my noticing. It wasn't all that surprising to me. I was too distracted to pay much attention to anything aside from my most pressing duties. Every other day my thoughts were consumed with either Inigo or upcoming battles, and I was amazed at how swiftly I grew accustomed to watching over that shameless flirt. I felt like I was his wife, doting over him, caring for him like I had done it all my life. It was a strangely pleasing sensation, and one that I wasn't looking forward to relinquishing once he became well again.

Of course, such bliss had kept me from focusing too deeply on my fears; but every storm has a calm, and it wouldn't be long till mine was nearly over.

During a particularly early morning, I walked into Inigo's tent and came across him lying in a fitful sleep. His brow was furrowed; there was a thin sheen of sweat coating his face. His breaths came in shallow gasps, and he wriggled as if he were tied down on a bed of burning coals. I immediately went into the motions, snagging a clean cloth off of the shelf and filling an empty bucket with cool water from the nearby creek. When I reentered the tent I lifted the beat-up tin kettle to make sure that there was water left in it, and as I passed by the small fire pit in the center of the room I placed it above the flames.

I lowered myself into a chair beside the bed and was in the middle of wringing the soaked cloth out a little. Glancing up, I noticed his deep brown eyes watching me sleepily.

"Ah, Robin... When did you show up?"

"A few minutes ago." I reached over and smoothed a few strands of blonde hair out of his eyes. They were slick with sweat, and a surge of guilt washed over me. I should have checked on him before I went to bed last night. I'd stayed up late, debating our army's next move with Chrom; but my exhaustion was nothing in comparison to Inigo's current frailty. "How do you feel?"

He laughed quietly. "Suffice it to say that I've been better."

"Of course. That was a silly question."

"Not really. You want to hear of me getting better, yes? So that I can rejoin the rest of you?"

I frowned slightly, wondering for a moment if he actually remembered what he'd said to me before; because I certainly wasn't about to forget the look on his face or the glint in his eyes when he said it.

_ "I'm in love with you, Robin..." _

My face burned wildly from the memory, and I knew that it was impossible for me in my current position to hide that from him. How hypocritical of me. I had just gotten through literally commanding him to be honest with me, and now I was wishing I could keep my feelings tucked away as well. Swallowing the fear of Inigo sensing my unease, I folded up the cloth into a rectangle and set it over his sweltering forehead.

"That would be nice, but..." _But I want you to feel better for a much bigger reason._

He sighed with obvious relief as the cool fabric touched his skin. "Trust me, there's nothing I'd like more than to go out and practice my old swordplay again. I'm not accustomed to sleeping all day long. The only thing that might make this bedridden state a bit more tolerable would be if somebody happened upon a delicate young lady by chance, and she decided to pay me a special visit..."

Anyone could tell that it was meant to be a joke, but somehow the way he said it irked me. In truth, the fact that he said it at all irked me. Was I still that hung up over last week's little confession? It was highly probable that he'd been majorly hallucinating, too unstable to know what he was saying and how irreversible it all was.

He had seen my twin, for god's sake! I don't _have _a twin!

But apparently a part of my heart wanted to hear him say that he meant every word. I yearned for his confirmation and, until I got it, I would be reduced to a piddling mess in the meantime. Everything about this revelation smacked of the tragic romance stories that Laurent was always reading.

Perfect.

"Yes, that would be quite the treat, wouldn't it?" It was a challenge for me to sound lighthearted, but I tried anyway. "I doubt that's very likely to occur, but we may hold on to hope!"

The shrill whistling of hot water matched my own inner volatility perfectly. I got up and made myself take leisurely, calm steps towards the kettle - though what I really wanted to do was stomp my way out of there and set the forest ablaze. Lifting it off the fire, I busied myself with the making of his tea. It was too much to hope that the menial task would distract me. My hand trembled as I dropped the leaves in, and it didn't become any steadier as I poured the water into the cup. Where was my cool rationality and why had it abandoned me now? I was a brilliant tactician, for crying out loud! Why couldn't I act like it!?

"So it wouldn't upset you if said woman just magically appeared?"

I slowly set the kettle down beside the teacup, exhaling a shaky breath. It took all I had not to cast him a sidelong glance. Just what did he mean by that?

_ Is there another woman...? Are there really a lucky few...? _

I mentally shook myself. No, there couldn't be. He hadn't had the chance lately to flirt with anyone other than the ladies in camp; they all knew how much of a rake he was and to either avoid or ignore his constant advances. Besides, even if he had found someone, why should he care about how it made me feel? It wasn't like he had devoted himself solely to me. He wasn't mine, no matter whether I wished him to be or not.

Inigo hadn't said he wanted to marry me. He simply told me that he loved me. He'd even gone so far as to inform me that it was fine if I didn't love him back. Who knew how many countless other women he'd spread those same thick lines on, anyway? The level of his adoration was debatable at best.

I had never hated my logical brain as much as I did in that very moment.

"No, of course not," I replied curtly as I stirred a slightly heaping spoonful of sugar into the tea. With a jolt, I realized that I didn't even ask him how he liked it anymore. After spending such a short time together I already knew the answer; and naturally that was a symptom of getting overly attached, which made my next response sound even more irritable than the first. "Why would that bother me?"

I heard him let out a sigh, and my body unconsciously tensed. Without even looking at him, I knew; I could feel his eyes boring into me. "Hmm. So you're saying that if this mystery woman waltzed right into my tent, sat down beside me, and started kissing me... You wouldn't have a care in the world?"

My teeth ground painfully together. "Right. Not a single care."

The tea was finished. All that was left to do was to bring it over to Inigo; but I wasn't ready to face him. I wasn't sure if I would ever be ready to face him. I might never be able to look him in the eyes from here on out, and that bothered me greatly.

I stared into the depths of the green-tinged liquid at my expression. Flustered, jealous, afraid. Every type of feeling that would hinder any tactician in any fight was splayed across my features. I was a pale canvas displaying a vivid painting of untamed emotion. There was no way I could let Inigo see me like this, especially if he didn't like me that much!

"Well, that doesn't sound like the entire truth to me."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him sit up, and every blasted emotion that had been corroding my heart got pushed immediately to the wayside. He wasn't yet fully recovered, and shouldn't have been moving around. He was still far too weak to even manage sitting up alone. I rushed over to him and quickly supported his back with my arm. "You oaf! What do you think you're doing!?"

Those eyes centered on mine, and his lips quirked up humorously despite the flare of agony he was sure to be experiencing after such a stint. "Proving a point."

"Can't you do that without risking your health!?" I snapped. Concern for him surged through my being, overriding all else - except for my blatant ire. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! Where would the Shepherds be if I died because of your idiocy!?"

"But this was the only way I could think of to get you to react!" His countenance was very apologetic, but I was unable to see it in my rage.

"Gods, Inigo! You drive me insane sometimes!" I exclaimed, and meant it in more ways than just the obvious. Rubbing my face with my free hand, I tried to summon up my battle calm so that I might deal with him without aggravating myself even more.

But before I could, he gingerly pried my hand away, enveloping it with his own. "So do you, Robin. Except you do it in a good way." He smiled brilliantly at me, and my throat suddenly felt numb.

"Wait... What?"

"Do you love me or don't you?"

My face flared up like a candle. That was the question that _I_ was supposed to be asking _him_, not the other way around. I hesitated, and all the while his eyes probed mine, searching earnestly for something. Then I realized that he was waiting for me to say those three little words. He had no doubt noticed how strange I was acting and had come to the conclusion that I liked him. It was unlike Inigo to hit the nail so squarely on the head, given that he likely didn't remember our little exchange a week ago.

Honestly. This man exhausted me to no end.

"What do you think?" I asked, sighing wearily.

He smirked, and his sly expression became him. "Ah, so now it's time for me to take on the role of tactician. Very well." He made a show of studying me closely, gripping his chin and mumbling a few hums and haws.

I felt my lips twitch with amusement. "Is that how you think I look? I'm torn between being offended and being in awe of your flawless acting skills."

"Sweetheart, your sarcasm, not to mention your lack of faith in my abilities, hurts more than you know."

We both laughed, and before long he was sporting the most sincere smile I had ever seen him wear. "But honestly Robin, I see a woman who is troubled by something. I'm not certain if I caused you to harbor this anxiety, but I do apologize if I did. I'm also very grateful that you take time out of each and every day to tend to me. Teatime has never been more pleasurable, although the blend you make is... well, it's quite different than what I'm used to."

I smiled at his attempts to be polite about it. I had tasted a sip of the brew once out of curiosity, and 'different than what I'm used to' was his nice way of saying what I knew to be true - that it was horrendous, and bitter as hell; but if it helped him to make a swift recovery from the fever like Lissa said it would, I'd keep on making it. Even if he started to get rather vocal about its awfulness, I wouldn't stop.

Still, I was touched that he'd even bother to compliment such a drink if it tasted like poison oak leaves brewed in swampwater. I was even more touched that he actually drank the whole cupful every day, each time without complaint. So far I hadn't had to scold him about it, not once.

_Does he choke it down merely because I made it for him? _I wondered._ Is that proof of his love for me?_

"Either way, it's the thought that counts. You've been doing everything you possibly could for me, and I..." Inigo sighed, and his features withered a bit under his guilt. "I can't help but think that none of this would have ever happened if I had just used my common sense. I feel terrible about my part in all this... yet I can't bring myself to wholly regret my actions. It's selfish of me, I know. Once more, I'd like to apologize to you. To everyone, really. I must have had them all worried sick."

I should have been upset with him. It would have been easy to get mad and start berating him over his stupid mistakes; but I didn't want to cause him any more pain than he was already feeling. I'd seen enough of Inigo's misery and his fake smiles to last a lifetime. For once, I wanted him to smile with pure joy and truly feel it.

I wanted him to send that radiant smile my way.

Reaching over, I patted our linked hands comfortingly. "Inigo, leave the constant apologies to Olivia. None of us hate you for the mistakes you've made. No one's perfect; and if something does happen to you then we'll all band together to fix you up! There's nothing we can't do if we all work together, right?"

He blinked at me, and then I saw the beginnings of a small smile tugging at his lips. "I'm starting to believe that. You know, it's gradual, but I can already tell that I'm more optimistic than before."

His eyelids drooped as though he were desperate for a nap, but he kept them open and on me with sheer force of will. "All credit goes to you, Robin. Being with you, talking with you... It's healed me more than you can even imagine. Though my body is still in dire straits, my heart bleeds less. Thank you, and my sincerest apologies for all that I've put you through this past week."

_ Again with the apologies, huh? I guess a tiger can't change its stripes. _

My face felt like the surface of a volcano, and I concluded that it was never going to cool if Inigo kept unknowingly sweeping me off of my feet like this. I didn't want his friendly words to be mistaken for romantic ones. I had to hear the absolute truth from him, though I had no idea how to safely broach the subject. It suddenly occurred to me that if he didn't remember confessing his love, then at the same time he wouldn't remember anything that I did to him either.

_I should just tell him that I love him and get it over with, fear be damned._

"I just finished telling you to quit apologizing, and what do you do?" I shook my head, sighing resignedly. "You know, now that I think about it, you _should _apologize! Letting yourself get injured and feverish, freaking me out, then saying things about women visiting you and all that... An apology doesn't even cover it, really! I should be getting paid for all the crap I've been through!"

I was joking (mostly), but his expression sobered as a great realization dawned on him. "Whenever I went on about other women... That talk actually got to you."

I frowned without intending to. Gods, but this guy was dense sometimes! Any woman would be upset if the one they loved talked like that around them! Why, I would be upset even if a friend was talking like that around me! Did I really need to make a sign and dangle it over my head every time he did something that annoyed me!?

I began to see that, for Inigo anyway, listening to his common sense was more of a challenge than it was for most men. I took a deep breath and let it out to relax my nerves. It would certainly ruin the mood if I started throwing anything I could get my hands on at his thick head.

"I know that's just who you are and everything, but..."

He stopped me with a hand, shaking his head and tousling his golden hair adorably with the action. "No, if it makes you upset then I'll stop. I wasn't aware that it nagged at you that much."

_ Oh, it's not just me. It pisses every lady in this army off too. _

I glared at him, wondering exactly how he could be so cunning and yet so very daft when it came to girls. We were both silent, lost in our thoughts for the longest time, when a split second later his eyes grew wide. His cheeks flushed a bright pink hue, and I determined with relief that it wasn't due to his fever.

"Oh gods! Did I really...?" Inigo clutched at my sleeve, his expression furtive. "I-I just... Something just occurred to me. When I was, er..."

"Out of it a week ago?" I suggested.

"Yes! Yes, quite. When I was out of it, did I... I mean, did I perchance say anything extraordinary to you or anyone else? Like, for example - "

"Make a profession of love?" we both said at the same time. He stared at me for a full minute, his pupils tiny and mortified, and then hid his face in shame.

"Of course I _had _to say it when I was ill... Gods, this is horrible!" He peeked out from behind his hands at me, such an endearing Olivia trait that I couldn't stop myself from internally debating if she was lying here instead of her son.

"Well, no, it's not _horrible_; __b-but I mean, that I said it without _knowing_ I said it... is horrib - Gods I'm blundering this! I should just shut up! I'd wanted to tell you on my own when I'd mustered up enough courage, but I was afraid and nervous and... Well, you understand. I didn't want to be rejected by a woman for the millionth time, let alone by you, so I was waiting to see if you felt the same, and now... Argh!"

I cocked an eyebrow, fighting for balance between civility and brusqueness. "I see. You kept insisting that I had a twin and that she was in the tent with us, by the way. Not only that, but we kissed too. It took forever for me to pry you off. Is that how you confess to every girl you meet?"

He hid his face again, moaning dejectedly, and I had to try hard not to chuckle. "Robin, I am so sorry. I... I'm not usually like that! I tend to have a lot more self-control and tact, and if you feel like punching me I must ask you to hit anywhere other than the face, I beg of you!"

Slowly I reached over to pull his hands down. His face was so very crimson that this time I had to wonder if his fever had acted up again. "Inigo, I never said that I didn't like it."

He blinked. "Y-you didn't?"

I shook my head, grinning. "Nope. To be perfectly honest, I was the one who instigated that kiss in the first place."

I didn't think it was possible, but his blush somehow worsened. "I... Wait. Y-you did?"

"Yes. Do you need me to fetch Lissa again? You're looking pretty red."

"No, no, I'm fine! Truly, honestly!" He beamed at me in such a way that warmed me from my head right down to my toes. "I feel like I'm on top of the world! For once in my life, a girl didn't turn me down!"

"Or beat you up," I pointed out with a teasing smirk.

"Hey! That happened very rarely, I'll have you know!" He glared at me as I laughed, his cheeks insufferably burning, but I could see the smile deep in his eyes. "Robin, how can you be so cruel to a man you claim to love?"

I snickered as I leaned forward to peck his lips. "It's just too adorable to see you embarrassed like this! Olivia would be proud."

"Oh, come on. Stop with the nonsense," he grumbled. It took a while, but his consternation turned to pleasure with each little kiss I stole from him. "So, for the record, you do love me then?"

"Obviously," I replied, rolling my eyes.

He fidgeted a little as he tossed me a look out of the corner of his eye. "Then would it be too much of a stretch to ask you to marry me once this war business is all settled?"

It was exactly what I'd wanted to hear. I hadn't expected him to say it so soon, and I really hadn't felt certain that he would ever be excited to tie the knot; yet even so, I couldn't deny the swell of happiness within my heart at him having mentioned the prospect.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea, Inigo. Though I am a bit surprised that you would settle for being with one woman for the rest of your life instead of wooing thousands."

"What!?" He stared indignantly at me. "How could you even say such a thing!?"

"Fairly easily," I told him with a dry stare. "If you aren't staring at shapely legs, you're ogling jiggling busoms. There hasn't been a single female we've passed by that you haven't asked out to tea."

"Aha, exactly! There it is, then!" Inigo raised his finger into the air as if he were proving that I was undoubtedly wrong in my assumptions. "I asked all of those lovely creatures out to tea! If they snubbed me or refused me outright, I knew that I needed more practice!"

"Practice?" I repeated incredulously. It took a great amount of effort for me not to facepalm. "Gods... Practice for what? Asking more girls out to tea!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he exclaimed, finally seeming to lose patience with me after all this time. "I was practicing for when I would ask you out!"

I spaced out a little at that. "... Oh."

"Indeed. The way I confessed to you before wasn't me at my best. I wanted everything to be perfect, and then..." The swordsman frowned, running a hand through his hair exasperatedly. He let out a heavy sigh and stared up at the roof. "Look, Robin, you aren't just any delicate flower. I can mingle amongst a field of them and breathe in their scent every day, and still none of them compare. Every time I come near you, I... It's like I'm walking in a land devoid of all beauty, and you are the only remnant of it left standing. Everything I do matters a great deal; and if I mess up, even just a little, if I take one false step... I'll crush the rose I've been admiring all this time, and no others will take her place."

Tears sprung to my eyes at his words, and he noticed them instantly. Before I could blink, his hands were cupping my face, his thumbs tenderly brushing the salty brine away. His forehead pressed against mine, the heat of his skin searing me to the bone.

"Do you understand? Please say you do." Our eyes met, and I found it near impossible to break my gaze away. "You aren't just any woman to me. You're _the_ woman - the love of my life, the keeper of my heart, and the only one that I will ever have eyes for."

His voice quivered with an uncertainty that I had never thought him capable of feeling as he shut his eyes tightly. "I... I love you, with everything I possess inside me. I love you, and am pleading with you to marry me."

All of the vulnerability that I had seen in his face, in his warm brown eyes, proved to me that what he was saying this time really was the honest truth. And I had to admit, nobody else in the world could use those same beautiful words and make them sound even more beautiful than Inigo did. It took everything I had not to sob from hearing his eloquently heartfelt profession.

He really did have a way with words, but my dear, sweet swordsman was still trembling in anticipation; after all that, he was expecting me to say no and push him away.

He would have been relieved if he knew that I had no intention of giving him up.

"You don't have to beg. I already told you that I want to be with you." I smirked at him as his eyes widened fractionally. "Really, Inigo, you need to work on your listening skills a bit more."

I watched his shocked face blossom into a picture of unparalleled handsomeness, and my heart sang. He was finally giving me the most joyous smile ever, the perfection of it suffusing his entire being, and I could tell that he felt it right to his core. Best of all, I was the one that had made it happen. I felt tingly inside, like a child who had just received the greatest present ever.

In no time he had me wrapped up in his embrace, his arms squeezing me so tightly that I could feel my lungs gasping for air. "I-Inigo...! Can't... breathe...!"

"Hm? Oh. Whoops, sorry about that." He eased himself off of me and brushed my clothes out a bit, his effervescent smile still gracing his face. "I was just so happy, I couldn't restrain myself."

"I could tell." He stared lovingly at me, and I could feel my heart pounding in my throat. "So, do you need me to tell you that I love you, or do you get it now?"

Inigo put a finger to his chin and looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he flashed a playful grin at me. "I don't know. I fear that it might not stick in my mind unless you say it a hundred more times. With feeling, naturally."

I smirked back at him. "That sounds like quite a feat. What if I gave you a hundred kisses instead?"

He leaned in closer to me and placed one soft kiss on my neck. "Mm, that does sound appealing." His lips moved up and were just about to press against mine when I pulled back ever so slightly.

"Very well then. I will do this _as soon as you get better._" I flicked his nose and he pouted, rubbing it as if it had been stung.

"Such a brutal lover you are," he moaned theatrically, earning a giggle from me for his efforts.

"You haven't seen the half of it yet, mister. But you do understand that marriage means no more flirting - no more teatime with the ladies either, unless it's with me," I explained as he raised his finger and opened his mouth to ask the question. He visibly deflated, but fortunately for him he quickly recovered.

"I suppose I could handle that," he admitted with a shrug.

"I'm glad to hear that you _suppose_ you can," I retorted dryly. He reached over to grab both of my hands reassuringly.

"Oh darling, I never meant it to sound like that. Of course I can; if it makes you happy, and causes you less worry, then I shall commit to it willingly. I would do anything to please you. Absolutely anything."

Then he leaned in to kiss me, deeply and with such unrestrained passion that it made me hunger for more. But, just my luck, he was still under the weather; so I refrained, gently pushing him back onto the bed. "Ah, ah, ah. Remember what I said? If you want to please me, Inigo, all you have to do is stop getting so ill. That, and quit making stupid decisions that cause you injury and pain."

"Yes, yes, I understand. Damn it all," he growled, crossing his arms across his chest huffily. "I'll never be sick again if I can help it."

I chuckled at his adorable attitude and relented enough to give his cheek a gentle smooch.

"Good to hear. By the way, your tea is likely freezing cold by now," I commented. He knew I wasn't about to kiss him until he was no longer sick; but I saw no harm in letting him nuzzle my neck softly.

I felt his smile, then heard it in his voice. "Oh well, one missed cup of tea isn't the end of the world, is it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on Tumblr!
> 
> You can find me at my main blog [@refraingirl](https://refraingirl.tumblr.com/) or at my writing blog [@refraingirl-the-writer](https://refraingirl-the-writer.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
